The use of video by public-safety officers can greatly improve the officer's ability to accomplish a particular task. For example, surveillance video is commonly utilized by public-safety officers to determine whether or not a crime is occurring. The use of video, however, is not highly utilized by first responders. The non-use is mainly because the video is often perceived by the first responder as a distraction.
As is evident, any improvement in the use and display of video that enhances the user experience may increase the chances that video will aide first responders. Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for displaying real-time video to the first responders in a manner that is not distracting, yet provides the needed level of detail.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.